kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Teruo Suzuki
or also known as or Orphnoch King. He is an orphaned boy rescued by Naoya Kaido. Unknown to everyone, he's the most powerful Orphnoch in Kamen Rider 555. History Kamen Rider 555 Rescued & Orphaned An anti-social young boy who was orphaned when his parents died in a fire caused by the Barnacle Orphnoch. Teruo was placed in the orphanage run by Smart Brain until Kaido took him to his home and later stayed and lived in Keitarō's laundry mat, unaware of his immense power. Rise of Orphnoch King By episode 45, Teruo began to act strangely and was eventually revealed to be the Orphnoch King in Episode 47. Whenever Teruo blacks out, the Orphnoch persona emerges from his shadow to consume the lifeforce of Orphnoch, in which to fully mature. After being taken by Kiba in episode 50, Teruo eventually transformed completely into the Arch Orphnoch which caused him to die and having the Orphnoch King taking over his body thanks to Kyoji Murakami who fully awakens him by sacrificing his life. Fully awakened, the Arch Orphnoch fully evolved Saeko much to Takuma's fright after beating Faiz. It took Yuji's sacrifice and Faiz Blaster Form's Blaster Crimson Smash to defeat the Arch Orphnoch. Post Battle After the epic battle between all the riders, it was revealed that the Orphnoch King was powerful enough to withstand the assault from the Kamen Riders. Arch Orphnoch barely survived and was mortally wounded, placed in a stasis tank under Smart Brain's secret facility by the only genetically stable Saeko. Because his fate was never determined, it's unknown will he ever return or remain dormant for eternity. Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker To be added Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen However, he is revived in Kamen Rider x Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen as a commander of Dai-Shocker. Later on, they revealed their alliance with Dai-Zangyack, and fought the army of Kamen Riders and Super Sentai. He is briefly seen fighting Kamen Rider Super -1 in the first aerial fight scene. His fate in the movie, as well as his human identity, remained unknown. Kamen Rider × Super Sentai × Space Sheriff: Super Hero Taisen Z The Arch Orphnoch was one of the monsters in the Space Shocker army which fought a combined force of Kamen Riders, and as they approached the . He engaged , and was eventually destroyed by his Sharivan Crash finisher. Kamen Rider Wizard The Arch Orphnoch was one of Amadum's monsters in the world within the Magic Stone. With the Batta Yummy and Alternatives 01, they attacked and defeated Beast when he intruded in Amadum's lair as he planned to harness the Kamen Riders power, forcing Beast to his proper place in space and time. The three monsters later appeared to capture the young Haruto and Koyomi, fighting off Haruto, Rinko, and Shunpei, when they tried to stop them. They brought the children to Amadum as Tsukasa Kadoya gave him the thirteenth and last Rider Ring (Fourze). The Kamen Riders refused to fight Haruto, saying they fought for human freedom and not just justice, engaging Amadum's monsters. The Arch Orphnoch, Batta Yummy and Alternatives 01, along with several other monsters, were destroyed by Wizard and Decade. Kamen Rider Taisen The Arch Orphnoch appears in flashback fighting Faiz while Kaixa fought the Horse Orphnoch in a rectonned depiction of Masato Kusaka's death seen in Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai. Ability The Arch Orphnoch or Orphnoch King is of a special type who possesses the power to "complete" Orphnoch' evolution, removing all traces of humanity in the process while granting long life. Unlike others, the Orphnoch King can disintegrate them instantly. Gallery Orphenoch_rising.jpg AchOrphnch.PNG|SD Arch Orphnoch Behind the scenes Portrayal Teruo Suzuki is portrayed by . As the Arch Orphnoch, his suit actor was . Notes *Being based on a grasshopper, the Arch Orphnoch physically resembles the first Kamen Rider. Category:Kamen Rider 555 Category:Orphnochs Category:Leader Category:Grasshopper Monsters Category:Last Monster Category:Deceased Characters